Liby
by gabomon01
Summary: HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES: La hija de Lincoln y Luan es una linda chica a la que le gusta fingir todo el tiempo... Y aun así, atrajo la atención de un chico. La magnífica ilustración de portada es por cortesía de Pepe May.
1. Liby Loud

1\. Liby Loud

Liby frotaba con suavidad la punta de su zapato derecho en el suelo, mientras observaba la máquina de helado en esa estación de servicio. El silencioso golpeteo del índice derecho en sus propios labios, sumado al movimiento de su pie, ya empezaba a agotar la paciencia de la empleada, quien esperaba su decisión desde el mostrador y justo frente a ella.

Había llegado decidida a pedir el de mango, pero no iba a decirlo todavía. No era divertido.

—¿En fin, muchacha? ¿Crees que tengo todo el día? —le comentó tras una espera de dos eternos minutos.

La niña sólo abrió los ojitos con sorpresa.

—Yo sé que usted siempre pasa aquí todo el día, pero ya casi decido. Los cuatro sabores se ven apetitosos en verdad.

—En eso tienes una gran razón. ¡Son sólo cuatro, rayos! ¿Cuál es el problema de elegir entre mango, té verde, uva y...?

—...Fresa/sandía. Deberías elegir el de fresa/sandía —le aconsejó una voz juvenil desde la entrada. Liby giró la vista hacia el joven que iba entrando. Reconocería ese cabello desordenado de color negro profundo en cualquier parte. Se alegró, sin abandonar su papel.

—¿Adam?

—Para tu suerte, estás en lo correcto —respondió mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador, junto a ella, y luego se dirigió a la empleada: —Es más. Que sean dos. Van por mi cuenta.

La empleada se movió de inmediato hacia la máquina, aliviada por recibir una instrucción por fin, pero entonces escuchó a Liby decir: —El mío de mango, por favor.

Se detuvo unos segundos, y refunfuñó en silencio para luego comentar: —En seguida.

—Oye, ¿no te gustó mi recomendación? Creí conocer tus gustos a la perfección —fue el reclamo que Adam hizo de inmediato.

—No estás muy perdido, en realidad. El que mencionaste es el sabor de flippee que mi papi siempre me compraba cuando estaba pequeña. Era su favorito cuando era niño, también. Aunque me gustaría saber, ¿por qué creíste conocer mis gustos?

El jovencito agitó un poco la cabeza, como cambiando a una actitud más sofisticada.

—¿Sabes, Liby? Desde el día que te conocí en la escuela noté que tienes algo que me gusta llamar un... _"no sé qué"_.

—Interesante nombre.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es como un toque de dulzura en cada cosa que haces.

—¿Dulzura? Eso no es bueno para mis dientes, como puedes ver —respondió Liby sonriendo, a la vez que tocaba sus frenos dentales.

—Pero, en cambio, es bueno para mí.

La empleada colocó los dos _flippees_ frente a los muchachos mientras decía de mala gana:

—Disfruten sus _flippees_. Pasen feliz día. Váyanse por la sombra.

Liby tomó el de mango mientras Adam pagaba, y le dijo sonriendo mientras abandonaba el lugar: —Fue un gusto verte. Nos vemos en la...

—¡Oye!

El enérgico tono de voz del joven le hizo detenerse.

—¿Adónde vas? Te acompaño. No es bueno que vayas sola.

—Está bien —respondió la niña tras unos segundos.

Adam pagó y corrió a su lado. Empezó a caminar con la elegancia que había descuidado por llegar a toda prisa junto a Liby.

Él comentó de inmediato: —Supongo que te has dado cuenta del partido que habrá este fin de semana. ¡Qué pregunta! Todos en la clase van a asistir... Pues como yo jugaré, hay un asiento buenísimo reservado para quien yo invite. Tiene todos los _hot-dogs_ y bebidas que quieras.

Liby dejó de sorber y lo vio de reojo con sorpresa. Él prosiguió.

—Quiero que estés ahí, Liby.

—¿De verdad? Yo pensaba llevar mi gorra con latas y pajillas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres genial de verdad... ¡Claro que no será nada necesario! Hay una gran hielera y además todo el _pop-corn_ que desees agregar. Me interesa que disfrutes en comodidad todos los goles que haré en tu nombre.

—¿Goles a mi nombre? Temo que no se lo creerán... Yo no juego fútbol, apenas soy buena en ajedrez.

Adam casi se cayó hacia adelante por el frenazo que dio. Tras carraspear, comentó: —Muy buena esa. Te dedicaré cada gol que yo anote. ¿Imaginas por qué?

Viéndola directamente a sus ojitos, él declaró:

—Porque me gustas, Liby Loud. Me pareces muy bonita, y me gusta la forma en que hablas y sonríes. Además, sueles decir cosas muy ingeniosas todo el tiempo, justo como en esta charla. Y quiero que sepas que nunca me he creído eso de que hablas sola... No va con tu personalidad tan centrada. Por todo eso es que me encantaría que fueras mi invitada de honor.

Ella se había sonrojado.

—¿M-Me permites un momento? Vuelvo en segundos —se excusó ante el muchacho, y corrió hacia un callejón.

Estando ahí, se dirigió al lector.

—¿Leyó eso? ¡La gente anda diciendo que yo hablo sola! Si yo le comento cosas a usted es porque considero que son anotaciones necesarias, ¡no porque esté loca! Rayos... Creo que mejor debería de escribir un diario, después de todo. Aparte de eso, me impresiona lo directo que ha sido Adam. Todo eso que dijo tuvo sus pros y contras, así que supongo que debo pasar al siguiente nivel en este momento.

Liby corrió a toda prisa y llegó junto a Adam, casi dando un resbalón al detenerse. En menos de un segundo volvió a interpretar su personificación aletargada.

—¿Quieres que sea tu invitada? Sería bonito, pero no sé cómo estaré de tiempo... Creo que mis papis tenían un plan para esos días... ¿Me dejas preguntarles? Te lo confirmaré pronto, Adam. Lo juro por mi meñique.

—No te preocupes.

—Gracias, Adam.

Y así siguieron, conversando poco, hasta que se despidieron en casa de ella. El viaje fue incómodo para ambos, pero ya había acabado.

Lincoln Loud verificó estar solo en la sala. Ahora que tenía un rato libre, con sus fechas límites cumplidas ante la editorial, iba a pasarla bien en privado. Tomó una bolsa gastada de una tienda de departamentos y vació su contenido: El videojuego más reciente de su saga favorita, aún en su envoltorio original de celofán. Era acerca de un dinosaurio encapuchado que asesinaba a otros dinosaurios templarios. "Una propuesta original por fin", decía para sus adentros. Y ahora que estaba solo, con el sistema de audio surround encendido y la pantalla plana de 55 pulgadas desocupada, iba a ser una experiencia sobrecogedora.

Aunque no tan sobrecogedora como la imagen de Liby apareciendo en plena pantalla de repente y gritando "¡SORPRESA, PAPI!"

Lincoln lanzó el disco por el susto, pero logró atraparlo tras unos segundos de pánico extremo. Estaba a punto de regañarla por usar ese odioso juguete que le había regalado su tía Lisa, con el que lo importunaba con frecuencia... Pero la escuchó reír. Ese era su punto débil.

—Cariño... Ya puedes asomarte. No te regañaré, lo prometo.

Ella salió tras un sofá, con el dichoso aparato en la mano.

—A veces hasta yo creo merecer un regaño —comentó, aguantando la risa.

—No será esta vez. No puedo enojarme si veo el rostro de mi chica favorita en la tele.

—Lo mismo le dices a mamá.

—A veces las confundo... Pero no se lo digas a ella.

—Si me garantizas que puedo evitar visitar a la tía abuela Ruth, me encantaría.

—Eso está difícil. Ni yo con mis planes lograba librarme. Pero veré que hacer al respecto.

—A propósito, ¿sabes dónde está mamá?

—En su estudio, aunque te recomiendo que no la molestes. Está escribiendo, y sabes que ser interrumpida es de las pocas cosas que no se toma con humor.

—Tranquilo, papi. Confía en mi discreción —dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia adentro de la casa. Pero luego, volvió a asomar su cabecita y vio algo que ni siquiera ella quiso presenciar:

—¿Por qué estás usando esa máscara de dinosaurio y esa capucha, papi?

—¡Nada de visitas a la tía abuela Ruth y veinte dólares! ¿Te parece?

Ese aroma de café era lo más inspirador del mundo.

Estuvo presente cuando escribió el guión del episodio piloto de su ahora exitosa serie de televisión, y también cuando se le ocurrían detalles románticos para su esposo. Ahora, sentada frente a su laptop, la misión de ese aroma era ayudarle a escribir un artículo de opinión satírico que fuera memorable. No quería defraudar a la revista que se lo encomendó. Anhelaba una carrera adicional como novelista, en caso de que la televisión le aburriera.

Luan tomó un sorbo, y la magia inició en su mente.

Aunque no era lo único que llegaba hacia ella. Podía sentirlo.

Se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio. La abrió con rapidez, y una linda pecosa casi se fue de cara al suelo.

—Buscaba tranquilidad, y encontré algo muy diferente —comentó la mujer con frialdad. Liby se quedó paralizada, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Eh... ¿Alegría? —respondió con una sonrisa penosamente fingida. Observó la figura elegante de su madre hasta llegar a su rostro juvenil, el cual ya empezaba a reemplazar la severidad con un tenue gesto feliz. Eso era lo mejor de su familia: la hacía sentir amada a cada minuto.

—¿Necesitabas algo, amor? —preguntó Luan.

—Hablar contigo, pero... ¿Cómo supiste que estaba tras la puerta?

—Poder de madre. Además del mal olor.

Eso último hizo a Liby retroceder un paso y olerse la axila derecha, pero no haber percibido nada malo le hizo lanzar una risita y disparar con el dedo a su madre, quien le correspondió con una leve reverencia.

—Dime entonces, ¿para qué soy buena?

—Necesito consultarte algo sin que oiga mi papi.

—¿Hiciste alguna travesura? Espero que haya sido una muy ingeniosa, por lo menos.

—¡No, mami! En realidad, es acerca de un chico.

Los ojos de Luan se abrieron al máximo.

—Un momentito... Cuando hablas de "un chico", ¿te refieres a alguien a quien le vas a hacer una broma?

—En verdad siento que yo al final puedo ser la víctima de la broma.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Un chico de la escuela llamado Adam me dijo hoy que yo le gusto, y me invitó a verlo en un juego de fútbol. ¡Hasta dijo que me dedicaría sus goles!

—Eso no me sorprende. Te estás convirtiendo en una bella señorita.

—Gracias, mami. Es porque me parezco a ti.

—Cuéntame entonces. ¿Aceptarás?

—¡Eso es lo que no sé! No sé si lo has notado, pero me gusta fingir ser ingenua. Si me preguntas la razón, te diré que por pura diversión. Disfruto con que cierta gente hable conmigo y se exaspere. ¡Es tan ameno! Sueño con ser una actriz, una estrella como tú. Pero con lo que pasó hoy...

Luan se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Dime si me equivoco... ¿Te preocupa que a ese chico le guste tu personalidad ingenua, y que se decepcione al descubrir tu verdadera personalidad?

Liby se sonrojó.

—Eres una buena niña. Me gusta que seas considerada hacia las demás personas, aunque sea sólo en cierta medida. Si el chico te interesa, debes gustarle por quien en realidad seas. Yo siempre he sido auténtica, en las buenas y en las malas, ¡y mírame! Logré todo lo que siempre quise en mi vida, incluyendo al mejor esposo del mundo. Al que siempre amé.

La chica escuchaba con devoción cada consejo de su madre. Este último le pareció escrito en una reluciente tablilla de oro.

—Gracias, mami. Es lo que necesitaba saber. Me recuerda a un refrán que dice: "Al amante que no es osado..."

—...Cuchillo de palo —respondió la madre.

Ambas rieron, y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Al día siguiente, rumbo a la escuela, Liby pasó saludando con parsimonia a cuantos compañeros se encontraba en el camino. Si Adam no estaba a a la vista, no tenía por qué dejar de divertirse.

Por desgracia, apareció a lo lejos. Junto a una linda chica de cabello rubio... Pingrey, se apellidaba. Y escuchó a Adam decir:

—... Tiene todos los _hot-dogs_ y bebidas que quieras.

—¡Genial! ¡Claro que me encantaría!

Es difícil actuar alegre cuando se siente un nudo en la garganta.


	2. La verdadera Liby Loud

2\. La verdadera Liby Loud

Esa mañana, Adam Barbieri se había levantado de su cama con un brinco. Sus padres y sus dos hermanos no habían podido evitar mostrar su sorpresa al verlo saludando, canturreando y casi bailando con quien se le pusiera enfrente, mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela. Incluso lo vieron peinarse frente al espejo, y tras un rato analizando el resultado, despeinarse con determinación.

Después de todo, fue con ese estilo que por fin había logrado declarársele a Liby Loud y, según sus cálculos, será parte de la clave del éxito esa misma mañana, cuando responda a su invitación.

Tras despedirse alegremente de su familia y salir a la calle, empezó a analizar lo acertado que fue ocupar la frase _"no sé qué"_ para referirse al encanto de la chica pecosa. No era alguien poseedora de un atractivo arrebatador, ni de un físico perfecto. Era habitual escucharla hablar de forma parsimoniosa, y que terminara exasperando a la mayoría de gente que le hiciera alguna pregunta sencilla. Pero él, a diferencia del resto, la había escuchado hablar con su prima. Y estaba convencido de que no se parecía en nada a lo habitual.

Iba a recordar lo que había escuchado en esa ocasión, pero una voz conocida le desconcentró.

—¡Adam! ¡Viejo!

Se trataba de su amigo Randy.

—¿Qué hay, Spokes? Te ves agitado —respondió, apuntándole con el dedo. El pelirrojo había corrido hasta alcanzarlo, y eso había terminado delatando su pobre condición física.

—¡Es... ¡Es sólo que quería... Asegurarme de que cumplieras lo que prometiste ayer!

—¿Ayer? ¿Prometer qué? Lo siento, aquí la única promesa del fútbol mundial soy yo —respondió con arrogancia, pero eso no le cayó en gracia a Randy.

—¡Hablo en serio! —le reclamó, halándolo del brazo mientras añadía: —Carla está cerca. Me avisaron que salió diez minutos antes de su casa.

El deportista respondió, sin perder la sonrisa: —Entonces no tardaremos mucho en alcanzarla si aceleramos el paso. ¡Andando, flojonazo!

Adam empezó a trotar. Randy lanzó un quejido de rabia: Odiaba el ejercicio innecesario tanto como ser llamado "flojonazo".

Carla Pingrey era una chica muy popular, gracias a su cabello rubio, mirada coqueta y esbelta figura. Esa agraciada estampa le hacía notoria aún en la distancia, pero generaba cierta decepción a la hora de conversar con ella. El escueto vocabulario que manejaba la hacía preferir a todos que fuera una chica muda.

En efecto, la alcanzaron antes de llegar a la escuela. Pero sólo Adam se puso frente a ella para conversar con ella.

—O sea... ¿Tú me invitas?

—En realidad hablo en nombre de alguien.

Adam evitaba pronunciar el nombre de Randy en la conversación, por petición expresa del ya mencionado pelirrojo. Éste observaba la escena desde un callejón, hecho un mar de nervios.

—Y ese alguien... O sea, ¿es guapo?

—Tiene su encanto. Pero lo más importante es que le gustaría que estuvieras en su asiento de honor. Tiene todos los hot-dogs y bebidas que quieras.

—¡Genial! ¡Claro que me encantaría! O sea, si es guapo, sí.

—Perfecto, le diré a Ran... A mi amigo que estás de acuerdo. Y además...

Las palabras de Adam se ahogaron en su garganta al notar que Liby estaba cerca, cruzando hacia el otro lado de la calle. Ya había hecho suficiente por su amigo: Era hora de terminar esa conversación y hablar con la chica de sus sueños. Volvió a recordar la plática que escuchó entre la jovencita y su prima en la parte más solitaria del patio escolar. En esa ocasión, mientras hablaba de cómo sacaba de quicio a sus compañeros con su actuación, la pecosa sonaba diferente. Hablaba con una entonación más animada, como si tratara de contener una risa que, de ser liberada, sería una risa bellísima. Justamente a eso le llamaba un _"no sé qué"_. Y justamente eso le hizo enamorarse.

—Disculpa, Carla. Debo hacer otra cosa. ¡Chao! —dijo, y se despidió, para acercarse a la joven Loud.

—¡Liby! —exclamó el chico, buscando su atención, y ella giró la vista hacia él. Ella se veía extraña. Había algo en su mirada que no reflejaba su actitud habitual. Ni la fingida, ni la verdadera. Fue por eso que Adam decidió actuar con precaución.

—Qué bueno encontrarte. Estaba esperando a que llegaras —añadió tras cruzar la calle. Ella tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Eso vi —comentó ella, en un tono de voz un poco más bajo y nada melodioso.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—¡Nada! Sólo pasó un auto. Por eso no me costó cruzar la calle —fue su rápida respuesta, ya en un tono fingido más habitual.

—¿Te molestaría que te acompañe a la escuela?

—No.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio. Faltaban como unas cuatro cuadras para llegar a la escuela, pero no parecían terminar nunca. Viéndola de reojo, Adam notó que Liby parecía evitar verlo: Definitivamente algo la incomodaba. El chico decidió usar sus técnicas especiales para hacerla sentir mejor, y eso incluía agitar su cabello negro al principio. Antes de que comenzara a hablarle, la chica lo hizo.

—Estuve pensando en tu invitación de ayer. Y mucho.

—¿En serio? Digo... ¿Qué decidiste?

—Que está bien. Iré a verte al partido.

—¡Genial! ¿No tienes compromiso con tus papás ese día?

—No. Me había confundido de día, en realidad creí que era el día del cumpleaños de mi tía abuela Ruth.

—Me alegro. Así que... ¿Lista para ver golazos?

—Lista para ver golazos.

—¡Perfecto! Sé que te sorprenderás —dijo el chico con aire triunfante, y la respuesta que recibió fue algo que Liby pronunció casi entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo, Liby?

—No, nada —respondió ella sonriente. Siguieron su camino en completo silencio.

Al muchacho le pareció escuchar que ella había dicho: "Tú también".

Por fin llegó el fin de semana.

Un silbatazo dio inicio al encuentro de fútbol entre Royal Woods y Huntington Oaks, con un público animado y numeroso. En la parte baja de las graderías había un grupo de asientos bajo techo, con una hielera grande y una máquina de pop corn. Sin embargo, a Carla Pingrey no parecía entusiasmarle esa ubicación privilegiada. Todo el arrebato que había sentido por la repentina invitación que le hizo el chico Barbieri había desaparecido cuando descubrió que en realidad estaba ahí por invitación de Randy Spokes. El muchacho ni siquiera se molestaba en jugar: todo lo que hacía era correr de un extremo al otro de la cancha saludándola con entusiasmo. Lo cual acaba de suceder de nuevo.

—O sea... —pronunció Carla, dando una mordida a su _hot dog_ sin emoción alguna.

Alguien buscó sentarse en el espacio vacío entre Carla y un chico de mirada arrogante y cabello casi igual de rubio.

—¿Liby Loud? —preguntó ella.

—La misma que viste y calza. Liby "Gorra con latas" Loud —respondió la niña, quien apareció luciendo dicho artefacto en su cabeza y casi apartando a Carla de un caderazo al sentarse de un giro. Además, portaba una sombrilla de colores cerrada. Vio a cada una de las dos personas que tenía al lado con una amplia sonrisa que ni su aparato bucal podía ocultar. Prosiguió:

—A ver si no me equivoco... Carlota. Te llamas igual a una tía.

—Carla —corrigió la rubia.

—Y tú eres Derek. El que pinta.

—Soy famoso, por lo visto —respondió el joven con serenidad.

Frente a los tres pasó Adam, corriendo a buscar la pelota. Su carrera se detuvo, quién sabe si fue por la emoción de descubrir que Liby ya estaba en su asiento, o por el shock de verla usar esa gorra de mal gusto.

—¿Él te invitó? ¿A ti? —preguntó la rubia mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Sipi. Supongo que le gusta las chicas con gracia. No las desgraciadas —fue la respuesta que Liby pronunció antes de dar un gran sorbo. Derek desvió la mirada y contuvo una pequeña risa. Carla fingió haber entendido. Luego la pecosa añadió: —Cuéntenme, ¿a ustedes quiénes los invitó?

—A mí nadie. En absoluto —dijo Carla de inmediato. Los otros dos la vieron con incredulidad.

—¿Y a ti, Derek?

—Freddie Somerville —respondió, con una ligera pose. Liby esperó unos segundos para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿quiere decir que ustedes...?

—No. Todavía no —fue su altanera respuesta. Fue Liby quien esta vez emitió una pequeña risa. Carla solo hizo señas a un chico cercano para que le trajera más _pop corn_.

La pelota salió fue del campo gracias a un tiro descontrolado que dio Randy. Cuando todos notaron su error, él no hizo otra cosa que voltear hacia los graderíos, viendo hacia Carla, y encogerse de hombros con resignación.

—Tonto —comentó ella entre dientes.

En cambio, a Liby pareció emocionarle que la pelota saliera de la cancha.

—Es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a este juego —dijo a sus acompañantes.

Derek se quejó: —Apenas ha pasado algo en este juego. ¿Por qué te emociona tanto eso?

—Porque empezarán a usar las demás pelotas.

Uno de los que estaban en la banca tomó una de las pelotas de repuesto que estaba en una red cercana y la lanzó al campo, justo hacia Adam. El muchacho la detuvo y, posando como siempre, lanzó una mirada a Liby. Ella le correspondió moviendo los deditos de una mano, mientras decía entre dientes a los otros dos:

—Pelota número uno.

Adam hizo el saque. El balón se elevó, y se elevó, y se elevó... Y se perdió de vista. Quién sabe si alguna vez se detuvo.

Liby aplaudió con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos en el estadio quedaron en silencio, hasta que el técnico del equipo rompió el ambiente.

—¿Qué fue esa estupidez, Barbieri? —exclamó. El pobre chico no respondió. Ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca. Hizo unas señas para que le dieran otra pelota.

La pelota número dos, para su desgracia.

Al querer patearla, se movió a un lado, haciendo que el pie de Adam se fuera en falso. Lo mismo ocurrió cada vez que el muchacho intentó golpearla. Una rabieta, y los intentos terminaron.

—O sea... ¡Está viva! —gritó Carla.

—No exactamente. Tiene adentro un aparato que la hace alejarse de los zapatos deportivos.

—¿Tú tienes que ver con eso? —preguntó Derek con asombro.

—Sí. Por eso tardé en subir. Reemplacé su red de pelotas por una que he estado preparando estos días.

—Y entonces, ¿se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?

—Calma. Te responderé cuando acaben las pelotas.

El técnico tomó una tercera pelota y la lanzó a la grama. Adam se quedó observándola, temeroso de que algo pasara.

—¡Dale de una vez! —gritó el viejo entrenador.

Al no ser obedecido, Freddie Somerville tomó la iniciativa y corrió hacia el balón. Lo pateó, y su bello lanzamiento terminó realizando una magnífica parábola... Y terminó siendo una elipse. Regresó hacia Freddie, quien no se esperaba el pelotazo justo en la cabeza. Cayó de espaldas en la grama.

—¡Freddie! —clamó Derek, cubriéndose la boca.

—Lo siento por eso, viejo. Daño colateral —dijo Liby al respecto, y dio un sorbo de bebida.

El árbitro hizo detener el juego y revisar la última pelota en la red. Varios jugadores y ambos técnicos se acercaron a revisar si había algún otro truco.

—Creo que este espectáculo llegó a su fin —dijo Derek, aliviado.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? O sea... ¿Qué te ha hecho? —reclamó Carla.

—A mí me gusta hacer bromas. No todos lo sabían, pero en esta ocasión, le ha quedado claro a la gente que quiero que lo sepa. Ah, y a propósito, sostén esto, Derek —dijo a continuación, dirigiéndose al muchacho y entregándole la sombrilla, ya abierta.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Tú me agradas. Así que no la levantes —respondió, mientras sacaba un pequeño control remoto y presionaba el único botón.

La pelota empezó a vibrar, y terminó explotando, arrojando espuma por todas partes. Adam, el árbitro, los jugadores, Carla y los asientos más cercanos quedaron completamente salpicados. La gran sombrilla evitó que Liby y Derek se empaparan.

Carla enmudeció, horrorizada por estar llena de espuma blanca.

—"Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente", le dijo Liby, dándole un piquete con el dedo.

—¡Poema XV de Pablo Neruda! —exclamó el muchacho al reconocer el verso.

—¡Correcto! Por lo visto tendrás una maravillosa vida amorosa, niño —fue la felicitación que la pecosa le dio. La rubia se levantó y se largó molesta.

Liby se despidió de su nuevo amigo y bajó hacia la grama, inundada de espuma. Ahí se encontró a Adam.

—¿Estás bien, Adam? —le preguntó, fingiendo la voz y quitándole un poco de espuma de la cara.

—Sí. Humillado nada más.

—¿Y así son todos tus juegos de fútbol?

—No. Para nada. Siento mucho que no haya podido hacer nada asombroso para ti.

En ese instante, la niña ya no pudo seguir actuando. Estalló de risa.

—¡Oye! —reclamó él, y ella se le acercó.

Le dijo al oído: —Yo alteré todas las pelotas.

—Espera... ¿Tú hiciste eso? ¿Cómo?

—Tengo una tía científica que me enseña muchas cosas. Y soy bromista de nacimiento, como mi mami.

—Eso último ya lo sospechaba.

—¿Cómo?

—Te escuché en el patio de la escuela, y sonabas así. Mucho más linda de lo normal. Por haberte escuchado es que me gustas.

—¿Y entonces por qué invitaste a Carla Pingrey? ¿No fue un poco estúpido invitarnos a las dos?

—¡Yo no la invité! ¡Yo le dije que Randy Spokes la invitaba! ¿Acaso eso imaginaste?

—Es cierto... Yo se lo pedí —comentó una figura de espuma, que de seguro era Randy.

Ella guardó silencio un rato.

—Soy tan bromista que hasta a mí misma me engaño, al parecer. No lo sabía, Adam. Disculpa.

—Te disculpo con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que aceptes ir a Burpin' Burger conmigo y me hables de todas las bromas divertidas que has hecho. ¿Aceptas?

La sonrisa más natural del mundo surgió en el rostro de la niña.

—Okey. Te diré una ahora...

Con una mano se quitó fácilmente el aparato bucal.

—Esto es postizo.

Y le besó una mejilla. El chico se sonrojó.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de nuestra hija, amor? —preguntó Luan a su esposo mientras veían televisión juntos en el sofá de su hogar.

—¿Qué se parece más a ti que a mí? —respondió Lincoln.

—Aparte de eso. Es que, a diferencia mía, puede ser más considerada hacia los demás a la hora de bromear. Supongo que esa compasión viene de ti. De cómo nos ayudabas a todas cuando éramos niños.

—Ella es realmente adorable. Si a algún chico se le ocurre querer algo con ella tendrá que esforzarse mucho para lograr mi autorización. Si es que lo permito.

—Todo un padre amoroso. Y celoso, también.

—Es que cuando amo, amo de verdad —respondió el del cabello blanco mientras observa el hermoso rostro de su esposa. Empezaban a acercar sus labios cuando sonó el celular de Lincoln. Era una llamada de Lisa, así que la puso en altavoz.

—Saludos, unión conyugal. Tengo mis sospechas de que su hija Liby ha tomado una de mis sustancias de prueba.

—¿Cuál sustancia? —preguntó Luan.

La puerta se abrió y Liby entró con una sonrisa relajada. Sus padres la vieron un gran asombro.

—Hola, mami y papi. ¿Por qué me ven así?

Lisa terminó: —Es una sustancia que puede explotar y generar una espuma, la cual puede alterar la piel humana dejándola de color verde brillante.

Liby se cubrió la boca.


End file.
